puroresusystemfandomcom-20200214-history
Veteran-gun
was a professional wrestling stable in the Japanese promotion Dragon Gate. It was formed in 2008 after Magnitude Kishiwada took K-ness place at Mochuzuku, Kishiwada, Masaaki Mochizuki and Don Fujii disbanded Mochuzuku to form Veteran-Gun. The stable was consisting of Masaaki Mochizuki, Don Fujii, Kenichiro Arai, Super Shisa, Magnitude Kishiwada, Takuya Sugawara and Akebono. On April 24 Mochizuki disbanded Veteran-Gun and agreed to form a new alliance with former World-1 members Masato Yoshino, BxB Hulk, PAC and Susumu Yokosuka to battle the promotion's new top heel stable, Blood Warriors. History Dragon Gate After Magnitude Kishiwada took K-ness place at Mochuzuku, Kishiwada, Masaaki Mochizuki and Don Fujii disbanded Mochuzuku to form Veteran-Gun. On September 28, the trio won the Open the Triangle Gate Championship from Yasushi Kanda, Yamato & Gamma. They made a defense against Keni'chiro Arai, Akira Tozawa & Taku Iwasa of Tozawa-juku on November 16, and Tozawa added the stipulation that if his team lost, then Tozawa-juku would disband. Mochizuki scored the winning pinfall, bringing Tozawa-juku to an end. Iwasa began a rivalry with him after swearing revenge on him for causing the end of Tozawa-juku. They faced off in a second round match in the King of Gate Tournament in December, where Mochizuki had promised that he would show Iwasa's one "fundamental flaw." Mochizuki won, and afterwards, Mochizuki told Iwasa that his "fundamental flaw" was that he had been a tag team wrestler for so long that he had forgotten how to wrestle on his own, and would have to re-learn how. Mochizuki would get to the finals of the tournament, but lost to Naruki Doi. On February 15, 2009, Mochizuki, Fujii & Kishiwada lost the Triangle Gate titles to Shingo Takagi, Taku Iwasa & Dragon Kid, where he took the fall, being pinned by Iwasa. On October Akebono joined the stable and on October 14 Fujii, Mochizuki and Akebono defeated WORLD-1 (BxB Hulk, Masato Yoshino and PAC) to win the Open the Triangle Gate Championship. On December 6, 2009 Mochizuki defeated Davey Richards to win the FIP World Heavyweight Championship. Also in December 2009 Takuya Sugawara returned to Dragon Gate and joined Veteran-Gun. At the end of December Sugawara left Veteran-Gun to join Dragon Gate's top heel stable Real Hazard. On January 15 and 17, 2010 Kishiwada and Fujii participated in a tournament for the 1º contender match for the Open The Twin Gate Championship but they lost to Real Hazard (K-ness & Susumu Yokosuka) at the semifinals. On January 23 Mochizuki lost the FIP World Heavyweight Championship back to Davey Richards. On October Kishiwada left the stable. On May 5, 2010 Fujii, Akebono and Mochizuki lost the Triangle Gate Titles to Deep Drunkers (Kzy, Takuya Sugawara and Yasushi Kanda). In August Akebono left the stable. After the disbanding of Deep Drunkers and Kenichiro Arai being kicked out of Naruki Doi group in November Arai joined the stable. In December Super Shisa joined the stable. On December 25, 2010 Fujii and Mochizuki won a three-way 1º contender match involving WARRIORS (Genki Horiguchi & Ryo Saito) and KAMIKAZE (Cyber Kong & Shingo Takagi) to face Naruki Doi and Gamma for the Open The Twin Gate Championship. On January 10, 2011, Mochizuki and Fujii defeated Naruki Doi and Gamma to win the Open The Twin Gate Championship. They would lose the title to Genki Horiguchi and Ryo Saito on February 6, 2011. On April 14, 2011, Mochizuki defeated Masato Yoshino to win the Open the Dream Gate Championship. On April 24 Mochizuki disbanded Veteran-Gun and agreed to form a new alliance with former World-1 members Masato Yoshino, BxB Hulk, PAC and Susumu Yokosuka to battle the promotion's new top heel stable, Blood Warriors. On June 8, the new group was named Junction Three (JIII) in reference to it being a union between the former members of WORLD-1, KAMIKAZE and the Veteran-gun. Osaka Pro Wrestling Mochizuki and Fujii made their debut at the Osaka Pro at the Osaka Pro 10th Anniversary show and they defeated Hideyoshi and Masamune. Mochizuki and Fujii participated at the 2010 Osaka Tag Festival at block A and they finished the tournament with 6 points winning all of their matches on their block and they defeated Hideyoshi and Masamune to win the tournament and the match was at the finals and they earn an opportunity for the Osaka Pro Wrestling Tag Team Champions. On July 17 they defeated Momo no Seishun Tag (Atsushi Kotoge and Daisuke Harada) to win the Osaka Pro Wrestling Tag Team Champions. On September 25 they defeated Kuishinbo Kamen and Miracle Man at their first title defense. On October 31 they lost the Osaka Pro Wrestling Tag Team Champions back to Momo no Seishun Tag (Atsushi Kotoge and Daisuke Harada) in a rematch and that was their last appearance at Osaka Pro. Championships and accomplishments *'Dragon Gate' **Open the Dream Gate Championship (1 time) - Mochizuki **Open the Brave Gate Championship (1 time) - Shisa **Open the Triangle Gate Championship (2 times) - Mochizuki, Fujii and Kishiwada (1) and Mochizuki, Fujii and Akebono (1) **Open the Twin Gate Championship (1 time) - Mochizuki and Fuiji **Open the Owarai Gate Championship (1 time) - Fuiji *'Osaka Pro Wrestling' **Osaka Pro Wrestling Tag Team Championship (1 time) - Mochizuki and Fuiji **Osaka Tag Festival (2010) – Mochizuki and Fujii *'Full Impact Pro' **FIP World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) - Mochizuki Gallery |-| Gallery= VTROriginal.jpg|The Original Members of Veteran-Gun VTR4.jpg|Veteran-Gun post Takuya Sugawara addition VTR2.jpg|Veteran-Gun post Akebono addition and Takuya Sugawara's exile VTR3.jpg|Veteran-Gun post Akebono left, Super Shisa and Kenchihiro Arai addition |-| Members= VTRMasaaki.jpg|Masaaki Mochizuki VTRFujii.jpg|Don Fujii VTRArai.jpg|Kenichiro Arai VTRShisa.jpg|Super Shisa KishiwadaVTR.jpg|Magnitude Kishiwada VTRAkebono.jpg|Akebono VTRSugawara.jpg|Takuya Sugawara |-| Champions= VTRmochidream.jpg|Masaaki Mochizuki as a 2 times Open The Dream Gate Champion during his Veteran-Gun reign Supershisabrave.jpg|Super Shisa as the Open The Brave Gate Champion Mochifujiitwin.jpg|Masaaki Mochizuki and Don Fujii as Open The Twin Gate Champions Bonofujimochizuki.jpg|Mochizuki, Fujii and Akebono as Open The Triangle Gate Champions Oretachi triangle.jpg|Mochizuki, Fujii and Magnitude Kishiwada as Open The Triangle Gate Champions Zetsuosaka.jpg|Masaaki Mochizuki and Don Fujii as the Osaka Pro Wrestling Tag Team Champions mfip.jpg|Masaaki Mochizuki as the FIP World Heavyweight Champion References *http://www.cagematch.net/?id=2&nr=2529&page=4&year=2010&promotion=96 *http://www.cagematch.net/?id=2&nr=2899&page=4&year=2010&promotion=96 *http://www.cagematch.net/?id=2&nr=3732&page=4&year=2010&promotion=96 Category:Units Category:Dragon Gate Units